


Haikyuu Scenarios!!

by yashsscribbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines, M/M, Multi, Scenarios, headcannons, karasunoboys, nekomaboys, prettysettersquad, requests open, will add as i go cause im a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashsscribbles/pseuds/yashsscribbles
Summary: Basically, a compilation of scenarios/ headcannons / short one shots of requests or whatever I feel like is on my mind. And I often get writing requests in my instagram , tumblr, or twitter, so I will be writing it here. I love all the boys and gals in this show and I love writing about them too.The fic has has heavily implied NSFW in many chapters. But most, if not all chapters with explicit nsfw topics will be AFTER the major timeskip in the newer chapters.Feel free to comment requests!!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, will add as i go - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> my dumbass finally relented to making one of these.

Hey babies. I finally made a specific section to put all the stuff together. Will post soon.


	2. 001-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first ever request I’ve gotten, via discord from one of my friends.

#001

“Can we have headcannons of Tsukki, Kenma, and Sugawara of how they’d be in a relationship? Please?- Anon”

* * *

Tsukishima Kei:

  * This guy would want to keep your relationship as private as possible, ensuring that no one but the two of you, and maybe the two of you’s families and some of both of yours very trusted friends would know about it.
  * It’s not that he doesn’t like being with you. He does. But he would rather keep his time with you as private and untouched by others as possible.
  * He doesn’t talk about your relationship out of the worry that some of the boys from volleyball wouldn’t leave you and him alone about it.
  * Absolutely 1000% against any form of PDA by the school, gyms, or anywhere there is people either of you two know.
  * Regardless of that, he loves to go on dates and longer day- trips with you to conventions, faires, train rides, shopping or the movies.
  * Will walk with you to school or back home on days that he doesn’t have practice or a game. If not, he’ll try to make up for it by walking with you to your shared class after lunch.
  * You both probably partner with each other for some projects.
  * You’re most likely shorter than him. So he likes to give you hugs because the height difference makes for nice hugs.
  * He likes physical contact.
  * He would definitely cook for you if you ever came over.
  * Is very into cutesy nicknames or calling each other by your first names. Will call you “Y/N-chan” or “Angel”(because you’re his angel) whenever anyone you guys know aren’t around.
  * He likes going shopping and to the movies with you. You probably have a set time every week that you guys go out on, unless one of the two of you have sports matches and/or training camp.
  * Whatever sport you play, he comes to your games/ matches assuming they do not coincide with his.
  * He takes off his glasses when you sit right in front of him, so that everything around you blurs and he can just focus on you.



* * *

Kozume Kenma:

  * He is surprisingly casual about your relationship.
  * You guys don’t tell anyone that you’re dating. But you don’t really care if someone finds out. If someone sees you out together. Okay. Oh well. You guys don’t really care if anyone finds out, but you aren’t so open about it that its obvious. It isn’t something that you guys think everyone needs to know.
  * He’s pretty adept at relationship stuff because of the amount of dating sim games he’s played.
  * PDA is okay as long as you initiate it, and that it doesn’t get in anyones way. Nothing over the top. The first time you came up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek good luck before a match, his team happens to be there, and they were all in shock.
  * He isn’t really that shy with you, just quiet. Since he prefers listening to talking.
  * His parents definitely know about you, and they do talk to you often.
  * You both were gaming partners all throughout middle school, and you met and starting dating the summer before 1st year in high school.
  * You both still often game together. Most of the time that one of you goes to the others house is spent playing varying video games.
  * You put stickers on his switch case, and he does the same to yours.
  * Attempts at flirting are often too complicated for him, and they go over his head.
  * You guys don’t really go out together that much. But if you do, it’s to varying malls with game stores. Of course, you’ll go to other places too, but game stores first. He likes watching you try on dresses and/or cosplay because it makes you happy
  * He calls you “Kitten”,his “Player Two.” and other game inspired nicknames. He also sometimes refers to you by your gamertag. Elsewise, it’s “Y/N-chan.”
  * He is always very enthused with your hands and your hair, playing with either of the two(or both) when he’s not doing something else.
  * He does stretches for sports with you. He also will set for you if you play volleyball. But he does end up getting bored easily.If it makes you happy, he’ll do it for a little longer. Only if you promise him cuddles later.
  * Walks home with you after you both are done practicing, he lets you wear his Nekoma team jacket.
  * Really enjoys having sleepovers with you. Its always fun there. He sometimes kicks his friends out if they randomly show up while you’re there. But normally you challenge them to a game by then, so he normally doesn’t because he loves watching you wreck their ass at games.
  * He can say really sentimental things out of the blue. But when you say them back he blushes like crazy.
  * He can lazily lay his head on your shoulder or back and give you back hugs or side hugs if hes in the mood.



* * *

Sugawara Koushi:

  * Literally the cutest fucking boyfriend ever.
  * He gives you his spare jersey to wear if you come to his volleyball games.
  * Suga invites you to watch practice whenever you don’t have practice or a club so he can take you out or walk you home after.
  * Whenever you come over he always makes you a hot chocolate because he knows how much you like chocolate. He also remembers to add a specific amount of marshmallows to the cup each time, just for routines sake.
  * He’s very open about dating you, and not at all ashamed about it. He keeps no secrets from the team.
  * He loves calling you by nicknames. And he has you saved in his phone with a nickname and 🌸🍄 emojis.
  * He’s an overall very affectionate person, and the same goes towards your relationship. He enjoys keeping physical contact with you by holding hands or hugging or anything even.
  * Whenever you sleepover you both always end up baking some form of sweets at like 1:00 in the morning.
  * He takes a lot of photos for you. You end up posting a lot of them because he says, “you look great anytime and all the time.” but he especially loves how you look after playing a hard match or game in your sports.
  * He tells you a lot about the “Pretty Setter Squad” and their antics, as well as that of the Karasuno boys.
  * He insists that you call him by his first name or a nickname. He gets pouty when you call him Sugawara.
  * You probably first started dating in 1st or 2nd year, after you both ended up running into each other a lot at a specific cafe that makes excellent cookies and hot chocolate.
  * He doesn’t have a set day he goes out with you because of his Vice Captain duties. But always tries his best to make time for you.
  * He video-calls you every night that he’sat a training camp(or if you’re at one) otherwise, if its a normal day, he’ll text you good night, and occasionally send you selfies in random poses.
  * he will tell you often that he wants to start a family with you one day.




End file.
